halofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
少佐ドウモ
Major Domo Sangheili,Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 349: Voro nodded to the Major Domo Sangheili...'' is a Covenant Sangheili rank. Rank Major Domo are matured warriors whose rank is Medium-Low in the Covenant Sangheili rank structure, but still are higher than a Minor Sangheili. Only a Major Domo can obtain the temporary rank of Ossoona, mainly due to the fact that a more seasoned warrior prefers combat, not stealth, and a Minor is too inexperienced to become the Ossoona. .]] They usually command groups of Minors as well as other Covenant races in ground combat situations. On lower difficulties of both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, Major Domos are rarely seen without a Minor present. However, on the higher difficulty levels (Heroic and Legendary), these Sangheili are more numerous than Minors, in order to increase the difficulty of the game. They are the physical equivalent of a SPARTAN-II super soldier, in terms of strength and shielding. They are far more intuitive and quick-thinking than their subordinates. A single Major Domo is capable enough to survive against an entire squad of Marines. To humans, they would be and are considered Lieutenants in the Covenant. The rank of a Major Domo can be compared to that of a Brute Ultra. Combat Enemy Major Domos (encountered throughout Halo: Combat Evolved and in Halo 2 only when playing as the Master Chief) are only found wielding Plasma Rifles, Needlers, and sometimes Carbines. Major Domos can sometimes be found duel-wielding Plasma Rifles instead of just wielding one. They also carry, but never use Plasma Grenades. However, when the player encounters them as Thel 'Vadamee they, like all Sangheili allies, can be given any held weapon, even the Energy Sword, although they aren't allowed because of its religious purpose, but strangely in levels such as Regret sometimes in the outside of the first temple there will appear a Major elite with an energy sword (Sometimes a Minor will appear with the sword). Also in level Delta Halo when the second phantom arrives after you clear the first ruin structure sometimes it will drop off a Minor or a Major with an energy sword (this only happens at random in gameplay). These Sangheili have more powerful Energy shields than their blue-clad Minor subordinates, as fitting with their rank. Their shields are 50% stronger than those of standard Minor, and in Halo 2 their shield strength is identical to that of the Honor Guard Sangheili, Zealots, and Heretic Sangheili Majors. On lower difficulties they can take a maximum of three hits on the body, or a single head-shot from the Sniper Rifle or Beam Rifle, and, in higher difficulties, they can take up to four body shots and two headshots. On Heroic difficulty their shields can withstand about 30 rounds of MA5B Assault Rifle or M7/Caseless Submachine Gun fire, or 7 to 9 Plasma Rifle bolts, with a handful of additional shots required to deplete their health and kill them. In Halo 3 when Majors are dropped into battle to aid the player they always wield Plasma Rifles, although the player can always exchange weapons with theirs. Fighting a Major Elite The same tactics used to kill Minors can be used against Major Domos as well. However, their stronger energy shields make them more resilient to damage. For example, in Halo: CE on Normal difficulty, it takes eight headshots from the M6D pistol to kill a Major, compared to six for a Minor. Furthermore, the sniper rifle takes two headshots on Heroic and Legendary difficulty. However, the "Noob Combo" is just effective as it is against as any other Sangheili, as the Plasma Pistol's charged shot instantly disables any shields regardless of strength. Tactics Major Domos fire in sustained bursts and evasively strafe while shooting. They also rarely make tactical mistakes, such as charging directly into a fight, or forgetting to take cover. On higher difficulty settings, it's very dangerous to face a Major Domo, as the quick bursts fired by Major Domos can strip shields down in a matter of seconds. It's even more dangerous to face a Major Domo duel-wielding Plasma Rifles on higher difficulty settings, as they can easily take out your shields and kill you in a matter of seconds. Much like Minors on higher difficulty, they will attempt to lure the player into the open. They do this far more often when they have support from significant threats such as Mgalekgolo, groups of Yanme'e, or Kig-yar Snipers, but almost never attempt it while alone. In Halo 3 Major Domo fire in what seems to be shorter bursts. They will rarely try to flank or lure the enemy out into a trap, however. They will usually only do this if they have allies near by. Appearance Major Domos are clad in red (specifically crimson or scarlet) armor, comparable to the red armor of Unggoy Majors. Major Domos in Halo 3 are shown wearing one of 2 variable armor colors. Some Majors are seen wearing metallic crimson and others are seen with metallic maroon colored armor, but both have white symbols on the front of their chest armor. In Halo 2, Majors either wore bright red or orange-red armor. Like Minors, the symbols in Halo: Combat Evolved had Forerunner letters, while in Halo 3 they glow a greenish color. .]] .]] Trivia *Major Domos are one of only 5 Sangheili ranks shown alive in Halo 3 gameplay, the others being Minors, the Arbiter, the Fleet Master Rtas Vadum, and SpecOps Elites. *In Halo 2 level Cairo Station at the last chapter, "Return To Sender" on Heroic difficulty, you can see a Major Domo dual wielding a Plasma Rifle and a Needler, after you kill all the Sangheili except the Major Domo that is dual wielding, throw a Plasma Grenade at him. Sometimes if you do this, he will drop his Needler and go into the stance of holding an Energy Sword. You can also see his hand looks like he is wielding an Energy Sword. This is odd because the Major Domo acts like he is wielding a sword, but you can't see it, and he is still wielding the Plasma Rifle. *In rare cases on hard difficulties, the Elite Major will draw an Energy Sword as a last resort. *As seen in a Halo: Combat Evolved original 2000 teaser trailer, the Major Domos were originally supposed to have a wrist shield similar to that of a Kig-yar's but without the diamond pattern. *Majors appear in Halo 3: ODST, although they are all dead and some of them are wearing assault armor. Sources